


River tell us

by Orchid_the_obscure



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, forgot almost everything except you, the tramp artist return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchid_the_obscure/pseuds/Orchid_the_obscure
Summary: same as the tag, just a short story





	River tell us

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for my poor grammar

Crutch on the road ,the tuck tuck sound broke the night’s silence. Outside the window you will see, the old tramp showman ,coming with his accordion .Dust on his clothes, his face shows some kinds of sorrow, he’s getting the room. Soon he get surrounded by the curious villagers .They asked a lot, while he can gave no answer, not even his name.And in the end,with the slow tone he said: “Here it’s my hometown i guess.”  
The crowd cheers , showing their kindness for the aged man’s return. They gave him bread and wine for free, settled him in a house to stay. Yet there is no delight on his face, nor a piece of satisfaction. Vaguely he felt,there is something haven’t done, that push him searching .So here he stood ,alone with his accordion .Peace came back to the grand,but not for long. Some morose melody goes, disturbed one’s sweet dream.

Followed him down till he stopped around the wood, waiting for his approaching. This worried old man stared at him ,as like he known the accordion man pretty much. He opened his arm longing for a hug ,but instead of response, the man started digging. It must be something important buried underground. Finally he found a box, what inside is an old silver pocket watch. Though decoration have faded by time, with dim light he could still figure the words behind it---------Thiago, my love.

Thousands of feeling crush in his heart ,no more hesitation,they embraced. The heat of touching reminds them yesterday’s tenderness. When they looked at each other again, only tears could speak. Thiago hold David’s hand, lead him to the river. They sited on the grass, David’s head lean on his shoulder. The sound of rolling water comforts his mind,as the breeze passed he gradually shuts his eyes .

David’s body gone cold, he died in his arm. The pale moonlight leaves a faint shine on Thiago’s face , but he ain’t cry. Cause he believe,down by the river beneath the nightfall,is where their love forever be.


End file.
